


when we're wasted

by zincviking



Series: Stisaac Things [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/zincviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Isaac murmured against Stiles' lips, and in the haze of love and lust and booze, Stiles kissed him greedily, swallowing away the words. The human moved over the wolf, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>"Shut up." He replied breathlessly.</p>
<p>"I do. I love you." Isaac whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we're wasted

The party was in full force, music thrumming loud, in his bones, in the grounds. But he was far from the lakehouse, from the crowds of dancing and drinking teenagers. No, Stiles was laying down the lake front, under an old dock that had been there since the lake was twice as large. Now it sat forgotten and surrounded by trees and ferns. He lay on a blanket he had grabbed from the jeep, a quilt, and his shirt bunched under his head. The human let his head fall back, and fingers found the tight curls of his boyfriend, gripping and pulling. 

Isaac bobbed his head to the music, sucking on beat drops, his tongue laving over his head in a teasing manner whenever an 'oh' was sung in the song, his hands fondling to the beat. The beat echoed in his bones and Isaac made sure his entire being was focused on pleasure. "Isaac, baby, fuck, oh fuck," he gasped, arching into his boyfriend's mouth just as the song finished. He nearly screamed when Isaac suddenly deepthroated him, his throat giving and pulling, and he came hard. His voice was lost, and he screamed silently as Isaac pulled back slowly, swallowing as he did. 

"Fuck," Stiles croaked, voice cracking, as Isaac sat up, licking his lips, his thumb pressing lightly into Stiles' thigh. He slumped as his boyfriend gave kisses up his hipbones, fingers rubbing gently into the skin as he lightly peppered kisses over his abdomen. Stiles busied his fingers by pulling lighting on the curls, half watching as they bounced back into place, perfect little ringlets that he loved to get his fingers tangled in, enjoying the feeling of Isaac's curls around his fingers. 

The wolf finally crawled up and settled himself next to Stiles, who instantly turned to kiss him. They melded together as Stiles nibbled gently on Isaac's lower lip. He licked into the were's mouth, letting Isaac suck briefly on his tongue before they battled for dominance that Isaac quickly gave over. He always became cuddly and sweet, even downright submissive, after blowjobs. Stiles turned onto his side more fully, hands gripping Isaac's hips and dragging him closer. Pressed together, Stiles soaked up Isaac's heat, and Stiles cupped Isaac's cheek. The kiss mellowed out and became sweet as Stiles gently explored every inch of Isaac's mouth, territory he's been before, and loves to return to. 

"I love you." Isaac murmured against Stiles' lips, and in the haze of love and lust and booze, Stiles kissed him greedily, swallowing away the words. The human moved over the wolf, kissing him softly. 

"Shut up." He replied breathlessly. 

"I do. I love you." Isaac whispered, nosing gently at Stiles' jaw line as they took a moment to take their breath back. Stiles' heart froze and he pulled back slowly, looking at Isaac. The wolf stared at him with wide eyes, before averting. Stiles felt his heart clench as he felt Isaac's fingers lightly dig into his sides, clinging to him. He could feel the hope being crushed in the wolf's stomach, but he was drunk and he wasn't thinking about anything substantial, just that he was loved and that Isaac was the one that loved him. "M'sorry," Isaac whispered moments later after a very awkward one-sided staring contest. His voice was soft, broken somehow, and it shocked Stiles back into movement. 

He cupped Isaac's face and brought him close, kissing him deeply. "I love you, too, Zac." 

Isaac leaned up again, kissing him, and it was something else. Something solid, something that laid the foundation for the future of their relationship; it was something that Isaac poured all of his love and devotion and lust into, and it was something Stiles tried to pour everything into as well. Everything he felt for Isaac, everything he wanted with him, everything he needed to say but just couldn't find the words for. _I love you_ just didn't seem to cut it. 

"I love you," Stiles repeated when they broke, panting, foreheads touched. 

"I love you," Isaac murmured back, putting his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, pulling him down. They curled around each other, huddling in Isaac's werewolf heat and Stiles' meager human heat. They kissed again, lazy, tongues lingering, lips bruised and swollen, teeth scraping over skin slowly. 

They were wasted, but the words didn't come without it. It was a failure of relationships, probably, but they didn't care as they kissed and cuddled, happy to ignore the party and the world in favor of each other. Happy to be only with each other, content in their lazy world, happy to be alone with only themselves.


End file.
